North Korea and China walk into a bar
by Ember Hinote
Summary: Based off a joke my AP US History teacher told and the title is rather self explanatory. Rated T for North Korea's mouth.


**Hello~! Ember Hinote here again. Yes I know, I need to up date _French Desire_ and _High School Experience, _I assure you that I am working on that but I just needed to write this. So I was AP US History today and my crazy Cuban teacher (She calls herself that as well) decided to turn the whole North Korea/America happenings into a joke. So North Korea and China walk into a bar...and this is the result of that joke on my mind. **

* * *

China could not say he was not surprised when North Korea invited him out for a drink. He still saw the northern nation as his younger brother as well as a possible ally; though he was also allies with the enemy of said brother. As long as they left the topic of the enemy unspoken, then all would be merry between the two of them. Well, as merry as two nations who shared differing opinions on one nation could have.

"I'm just so sick of him," groaned North Korea as he placed his glass back down on the bar counter, allowing the bar keep to refill it. "That capitalist pig is just so annoying, thinking that he knows what is best for the world." North downed that glass just as quickly as he did the previous one.

"I know, I know," sighed China as he sipped his own alcohol.

This was not a new rant. He had heard it just about every single time he went out for a drink with his brother. When he first started hearing the rants, he would acknowledge them and actually pay attention. Now however, he would merely nod and sip his drink. They did not astound him as they had used to anymore.

"He's such an ass," spat North, "This year, I'll get him. I don't care what it takes. I am going to get him and destroy him!"

China knew he should be slightly concerned about his younger brother's threats this time as North. The Armistice that ended the war between his brother, South Korea, and America was now canceled by North. With the armistice canceled, America and South were looking at him to speak some sense to the Northern Asian nation as it made them a bit uneasy.

But of course, North continued his rant and as fate seemed to not favor them at the moment, a certain American and South Korean had to enter the bar. China immediately began to try and shush his brother from continuing his anti America rants.

"Please shut up Im Hyung," whispered China as he tried to pull his brother down to stop shouting.

"That stupid American," shouted the drunk Korean, "I hate him and his stupid hamburgers! That fucking capitalist pig! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! Just you wait! I'll get him!"

"Shut up Im Hyung," scolded China as he continued his actions, hoping not to catch the attention of America and South Korea.

But South Korea and America had noticed and had heard the Anti-American yelling. Sure, America had been insulted by such words but he knew that by attacking the Asian nation in a place like this would be pretty bad. It could lead to things that he did not want to deal with and did not want to involve his people in. South Korea only smiled nervously towards his friend and pulled America away to the other side of the bar, away from his family.

China let out a sigh as he watched South Korea take the American away. He did not want any confrontation to occur between the two countries. He knew that it would end badly if there was to be any. The American was an immature child that brought out the worst in his younger brother.

China kept an eye on North while watching South and America during the hour they spent at the bar. America and the Southern Korean seemed to be chatting happily with each other, probably discussing some new video game or something like that. He watched as they made their way out of the bar, catching America's eye once. But that one moment spoke to him. The American did not want any confrontation and either and wished him luck with his younger brother. China blinked in surprise at that. Maybe the American wasn't as childish as he had thought.

* * *

**Yeah I know, the ending was a little - a lot - lacking. Anyways, I promise to have new chapters for my other two stories up very soon. I just need the time to dress them up. Please review, I love hearing from everybody. **


End file.
